School days
by Girl-from-Lyoko
Summary: sequel to summer nights. Odd cant stop thinking of Hope, but when she come's back she's different. Odd doesnt know how to put it, there's just something... odd. all questions in the last season will be answered now. rr
1. Default Chapter

The end of summer vacation… Aw man! I can't believe summer was already over. This sucked. The last few weeks of vacation me, Ulrich, and Jeremy used to pack up our stuff and take it over to our new school: Kadic High School. So far the only cool thing about our new school is the dorms have three people to a room, so all three of us don't have to worry about finding each others room incase Xana attacks during the night again. The dorms at Kadic High School aren't much bigger than the ones in junior high; basically there's more closet space, there's another dresser, two beds on each side of the room but one of them is a bunk bed. That's pretty much it. Of coarse when I saw the bunk I called top. One more bad thing about this place: uniforms! Gah! Guys get to wear black "dress pants" (why call them dress pants when they're just pants?), a nice long sleeved button up shirt, a blue tie, and a black vest to go over that! Ugh! The only freedom we have with our cloths is what we wear for shoe's and socks, and this weird little golden pin that's supposed to be the school emblem or something. The same thing goes for girls, but they wear skirts instead of pants and they get a choice of long skirts or short skirts.

"Come on Odd." Ulrich said as he and Jeremy waited for me at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said as I finished buttoning up my shirt, today was our first day and I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jeremy asked as I walked towards them.

"What?" I looked down to make sure I had everything.

"Your vest." Ulrich chuckled.

"Aww… Why do we have to wear these things? I feel like such a dork in them." I grabbed the vest and started putting it on.

"To think you were calling them monkey suits last year…" Jeremy laughed

"Oh yeah? A monkey huh?" I started jumping up and down, acting like a monkey, "Ooh ooh ah ah!"

I jumped behind Jeremy and acted like I was combing through his hair for bugs.

"Hey! Odd get off." Jeremy said as he smoothed his hair back down.

Ulrich laughed harder when I started going through his hair and pretended I found a bug,

"Ooh…" I said in my own monkey way and acted like I ate the bug, "Yum! Big juicy, got more?"

All three of us laughed as some one knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Jeremy opened the door

"Hi guys, what was so funny?" It was Yumi, she had a uniform too, the long skirt one.

"Odd the monkey." Ulrich replied.

"Hey," I said, "if they're going to make me wear the monkey suit then I'll just have to play the part."

We all walked down the hall, Yumi introducing us to the people she had met earlier last year. Then we picked up our schedules, and just my luck, I had no classes with any of them.

"Bummer buddy." Ulrich said as we walked to our first class, "Maybe we'll have better luck next semester."

"Yeah, hopefully." I waved goodbye to him and walked down a different hall way to my Algebra 1-C class.

The room was filled with people talking about what they did over summer and what they were doing for home coming. I took a seat in the back row and slumped down into my chair. I saw an older guy hugging one of the girls and over heard them saying how much they loved each other… I sighed. I was still kicking myself for letting Hope get away. I missed her so much; I wonder where she is now.

"Odd Della Robbia…?" I heard the teacher call.

"Huh?" I looked up at a short cubby bald man.

"Are you Odd Della Robbia?" He asked

"Yes."

"Then say 'here', I'm taking roll, pay attention."

"Yes sir."

I looked around the room again but listened incase he called my name again.

"That's every one." He said, "Now I want everyone to grab a book and-"

"Sorry I'm late." A girl with long jet black hair with fiery red ends walked in.

When I first heard her voice I could have sworn it was Hope…

"Name…?" The teacher barked and picked up a clip bored.

"Kane…"

"Jamie Kane?" The teacher looked at her, "I don't have you until fifth period."

"Jamie's my cousin, I'm Hope Kane."

My heart stopped and my eyes shot up to the girl standing in front of the class.


	2. Hi Hope

It was Hope! Right there in front of my class was Hope! I couldn't believe it. Her seat was two chairs in front of mine. I scribbled down a note and had the kid in front of me pass it to Hope.

Hope opened the note and sat up, but I saw her shoulders suddenly sag down, like she was sad or something. I heard paper crumble and she threw something into the trash can. Was it my note?

She never replied to the letter, and when class ended she was the first one out the door.

"Odd!" I heard Ulrich behind me as I walked down the hallway.

"Hey Ulrich." I said and tried to smile

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Hope's back." I said

"Okay… I thought you like her though."

"I do, but I wrote her a note and she didn't answer me."

"Odd, what did you write?" Ulrich asked

"I wrote 'hey Hope, I haven't seen you for a while, how are you?'" I explained.

"Did you tell her who wrote it?"

"Well… no. I had the guy in front of me hand it to her."

"Odd," Ulrich sighed, "did you ever think that maybe he was some one she didn't get along with?"

"No…" I never thought of that.

"That make you feel any better?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah," I said, "she isn't mad at me, she's just mad at the guy in front of me."

"Possibly; I've got good news though. The office made a mistake on my schedule; I have P.E. third period now."

"Yeah! That's when I have P.E!" Things are looking better and better now.

At lunch I met up with Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy in the cafeteria. I found out from Yumi that we can eat anywhere in the school as long as we don't make a mess. We all walked around the school while we ate our food. That's when I saw Hope again. She was under a tree with Samantha and the three other girls she hung out with. I opened my mouth to call her, but a tall guy with red hair like hers had walked up behind her and kissed her. _No biggy_, I though, _Hope will slap him._ But she didn't. Instead she let him wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I watched her kiss him. Apparently Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy saw it to.

"Odd…" Ulrich started.

"It's okay." I lied, "Besides, I never actually asked her out…. So I guess he beat me to it."

I started to walk off when I heard some one call, "Hey blondie!"

I looked over to see Rei waving then Samantha kicked her shin. They looked like they were arguing then Rei signaled for us to come over.

"Do you want to?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah…" I wanted to meet this guy, just to make sure it wasn't another guy like Tom.

"Hey Odd." Hope muttered and looked down.

"Hi…" I could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong.

"So who are your friends?" Anna asked

"This is Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy. Guys this is Anna, Rei, Sydney, and Samantha."

"We met." Samantha and Yumi said at the same time.

"This is Xan." Hope muttered as she pointed at the boy who was holding her.

Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich looked at each other for a moment as Xan put his hand out to me.

"…Pleasure…" He gripped my hand.

"Yeah…" I gripped back, trying to grip harder.

I didn't like the look in his eyes; they sent chills up my spine.

"Well it's been nice chatting with you Odd," Samantha said as she started to push Xan and Hope, "But we have stuff to do."

"Bye Hope." I said

I know she muttered something, but I didn't hear it. The look in her eyes though… I just knew something was wrong.

(a/n: I'm so sorry peoples, I thought I had posted it but I didn't, so to apologize I'm writing the third chapter now.)


	3. heart break

The next day in math Hope had a big bruise on the side of her face. It was so big that her left eye was swollen and only half open.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat in the seat behind her

"Hey you're in my seat." The guy that sat in front of me barked.

"Then take mine!" I barked louder.

I looked back at Hope as the guy grumbled and took my seat, "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Hope said.

"Hope your eye's almost swollen shut." I said, "Don't tell me it's nothing, what happened?"

Hope chuckled, "That's so like you."

"What?" I asked

"To be all…. Protective."

I looked down.

"It's nice." Hope smiled at me.

"Was it Xan?" I asked.

"Was what Xan?" Hope looked at me for a moment.

"Did he…. Did he hit you?" I finally asked

"Do you honestly think I would let a guy hit me and let him get away with it?" She asked as she suddenly looked angry.

"You let Tom call you…. Names..." I said as I looked in her eyes.

Hope looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she turned her back to me.

Hope ignored me for the rest of the day. I felt so awful! Hope wouldn't talk to me at all; she wouldn't even look at me.

"Forget her." Yumi said, "If she wants to be like that then you don't need her."

"It's not that easy Yumi." I muttered

"Odd," She looked at me as I sat on Ulrich's bed in the dorm, "You can do better."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Hope's just been trouble for you hasn't she? You deserve some one better that that." Yumi said.

"What are you saying?" I asked, keeping my eyes on her.

"I mean you deserve some one that actually loves you, not some girl that can't make up her mind."

"Hope _does_ love me." I said, even though I wasn't sure anymore.

"If she does why is she with Xan? And why did she and her friends just leave after we came over to them?"

"I don't know…." I rubbed my arm, "Maybe they had something they had to do."

"Odd…" Yumi sighed, "You can do a lot better then Hope Kane."

"Are you saying she isn't good enough for me?" I asked, feeling a twinge of anger.

"To be blunt, yeah, I am." Yumi look a little annoyed with me, but hey, I'm not the one saying anything about the person she cares about now am I?

"You don't even know Hope!" I snapped a little louder than I meant to.

"One, if she's hanging out with Samantha she can't be good news; two, I'm only trying to help you; and three, don't yell at me!" Yumi growled.

"How do you know what Hope's like?" I asked as I stood up

"How do you? You only knew her for a few days!"

"How's telling me the girl I love is unworthy of me helping?"

"You deserve better!" Yumi stood up and shouted

"And I did not yell at you!" I shouted

"Yes you are!" Yumi stormed out of the room.

I climbed up to my bed buried my face in my pillow. I don't think I've had a day worse than this. Hope hates me, Yumi's mad at me, and Hope won't tell me what's wrong when I know she's hurting! I sat up and punched my pillow as tears started to stream down my face.

Later that night Jeremy was talking to Aelita who was having him listen to some girls' song from America.

_Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand?_

_Have you ever had some one steal your heart away_

_You'd do anything to make them feel the same._

_Have you ever searched for words that get you in the heart_

_But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start?_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad you can't sleep at night? _

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?_

_Have you ever….Have you ever…_

I gripped my pillow as tears began to run down my face again. I wanted Hope so bad, not sexually or anything, I just wanted to be able to say…. I wanted to say that she was my girlfriend and that I was able to hold her close to me… I buried my face in my pillow so no one would hear me.

Saturday afternoon Xana tried attacking again. Yumi, Ulrich, and me were in Lyoko and were almost to the tower when we saw five people we never thought would be there. Needless to say, my heart broke more when I saw Hope standing with the people in front of the tower.


	4. lyoko

Hope, Samantha, Rei, Anna, and the ninja I had seen during the summer were standing in front of the tower. All four of the girls were dressed like ninjas, but they weren't wearing masks.

"Hope…." I muttered

"I see you know my allies." The ninja said.

"Get out of our way!" Ulrich barked

"Give us one reason why we should let that virus through." Rei spat

"Virus..? Aelita..?" I looked at her for a moment; that was crazy, "Xana's the virus."

"Liar!" Samantha shouted as Anna threw a small dagger at me.

Yumi threw her fan, but Anna cut it in half with a short sword. "We cannot let you pass."

"Anna is right." The ninja said.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked

He pulled off the mask and red hair fell out, "I'm Xan, Xana's son. Or A Xana two point oh, I guess you could say."

"Let us pass!" Ulrich growled as he took a step forward

"Hope…" Xan sighed.

Hope took a step forward. She slapped her hands together then put her right hand below her chin and blew fire from her palm. We all jumped back.

"Stay back…" She muttered, not looking me in the eyes.

Samantha suddenly turned into a shadow and appeared behind Aelita with a dagger.

"Aelita!" Ulrich shouted as he pushed her out of the way and blocked the blade with his sword.

Anna jumped from rock to rock and lunged at Yumi as Rei charged at her. Hope tackled me to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before I felt a sharp pain in my back.

I felt a gush of air rush into my lungs as the door to my scanner opened. I grabbed the side of the scanner for support.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah sure," I said, "if being literally stabbed in the back by a girl you love is your definition of okay."

"Ulrich made a path for Aelita; she's in the tower now."

Later that day I saw Hope walking down the street.

"We need to talk." I said as I walked up to her

"We don't have to do anything." She said

"No, we have to talk about this." I grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" she hissed as she jerked her arm back

"Let me see your arm." I said, knowing she must have been cutting herself.

"Why should I?" she snapped

I just looked at her. She sighed and rolled her sleeve up. I gasped when I saw the scars on her arm; she must have had fifteen, at least.

"Hope…" I started

"Just shut up!" She barked, "Don't give me that 'I love you' crap! There's no such thing as love in this world. There never was and never will be, people just use the word love to get what they want from you!"

Hope ran passed me with tears streaming down her face.

"Hope wait!" I started to run after her but was stopped by Samantha,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Well you'll make time." Samantha slammed me into a wall.

"There's something wrong with Hope!" I shouted

"Yeah, you're right. I'm looking at him too."


	5. gfl note

Authors note:

A brown haired girl dressed in a white blouse and baggy black jeans walks up, "Forgive Gfl for not updating, she has a current lack of creativity, imagination, and inspiration. She in hopes that with the return of Code: Lyoko in her town tomorrow, and the new episodes this September, she'll regain her inspiration, imagination, and creativity. Blah, blah, blah I know you all might be mad at her for not updating, but Gfl doesn't like creating scenario's that have been used to many times, unless she cant think of anything else at all."

The girl pushes her glasses up, "I apologize for her lack of inspiration and sanity."

"Girl From Lyoko lost her sanity?" Odd asked as he looked at the girl.

"Yes, she's had to baby-sit four kids—all under 10 years old—and has had to deal with her sisters sudden calls for baby-sitting, her mothers sudden mood swings and trash talking of her friends and being grounded when she defends them, her fathers yelling, family's financial problems, a 'situation' with her older brother and his work, friends being 'difficult' with things…"

"Wow…" Odd says as the girl continues with the list, "It sounds like she's been busy to."

"Oh yes," the girl nods, "she is."

"Darn, I want to know why Samantha's saying I'm Hope's problem and why Hope's avoiding me..." groaned Odd

"Yes, well," The girl continues, "Gfl sends her regrets and hopes she hasn't lost reviewers."

Gfl looks up from a pile of dishes with a slightly nervous expression on her face, "Gomen nesai folks, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can."


	6. so many questions

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"I'm stopping you from hurting Hope more than what you already have!" Samantha growled.

"I've _never_ hurt Hope!" I growled back, "I never would and never will!"

"Liar…" Samantha hissed.

I felt something hit me hard in the gut. I saw Samantha's fist return to her side as I fell to my knees, coughing up blood. She kicked my chin, knocking me on my back.

"I'm warning you once Odd. Stay away from Hope."

I saw her boots walk passed me as I tried to get up, but I just fell back onto the ground and stay there until Ulrich comes.

"I can't believe her!" Yumi exclaimed as she handed me a small bag of ice.

I put the ice on my chin as I watched my friends. We were at Yumi's house now.

"Samantha had no right to hit you." Ulrich said from the chair in the living room.

"Exactly," Yumi said, "you were only worried about Hope."

I just sighed as I buried myself in the corner of the couch. I knew something was wrong with Hope, and it hurt knowing she wouldn't come to me when she needed help.

"Are you alright Odd?" Jeremy asked as he looked at me.

"I guess." I replied grimly.

"I know you're really bummed about what's going on now, but I found out how Hope and all of them are getting into Lyoko." Jeremy said with a half smile.

"How?" Ulrich and Yumi said at once.

"I'm not sure how," Jeremy began, "but they're able to go through a computer."

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Well you remember when Aelita wouldn't tell me what was going on?" Jeremy asked, "I was talking to her a few hours ago and she told me that there have been some weird openings that just seem to come out of thin air. Those opening are what lead all of them to Lyoko."

"So then that answers how they got there… but how come they think Xana's the good guy?" Ulrich asked.

There was a long silence between all of us.

"I'm not sure." Jeremy finally said.

I felt like some one was ripping my heart up, very slowly. I set the ice down and muttered, "I'll see you guys later," before I walked out the door. It had started to rain while we were inside, I could feel the cold autumn drops hit me as I walked down the street. I didn't care. I realize how hard it was for me to care about things when I knew Hope wouldn't talk to me. Why was I letting myself get so worked up over her? I hardly knew her and now…

I broke off in a run back to the dorms as tears began to rush down my cheeks. I turned the corner and crashed into some one. When I looked, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a girl with fiery red hair and when she looked up I saw light blue eyes.

"Hope?" I muttered

"Excuse me?" the girl said.

"Hope!" I threw my arms around her without thinking.

"Get off of me you freak!" The girl snapped as she pushed me away and ran.

I grabbed my head as I began to shake. I shook my head as I felt my back against a cold brick wall. I looked up at the sky as I staggered forward. Then I saw it; down the street, there was Hope's old house. The same house where I had first found her cutting herself while she cried because her mothers Sue and Ellen wanted her to be gay; I stared at the house as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you Hope!" I shouted, "I love you! Please! Just…Just talk to me again! I want you! I want to be with you again Hope!"

There was no answer. Instead a tile from the roof of the little house fell off. I sighed and slowly walked back to my dorm.

When I got into the room I saw my cell phone sitting on my pillow. I patted my pockets and realize that it was in fact my cell. I looked at it and saw the text window was open and in it was written, _meet me at the dock Hopeful_

My heart skipped a beat. I read the message twice before running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich said as I ran passed him.

"I'll explain later." I called over my shoulder.

It was getting dark outside as I ran down to the docks. But there she was, her hair wasn't black anymore, it was the same fiery red it was when we met, and her sapphire eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Hope!" I called as I ran down the dock.

"Odd…" She muttered when I got to her.

I wanted to hold her so badly…

"Odd!" Hope cried as she threw herself against me and clung to me as she cried.

"It's okay Hope." I said as I held her close to me. "I'm not going to let you go Hope. I… I love you, I do."

The next thing I knew I was in Hope's room in her new house. The house was bigger then her old one and her room was the attic. We climbed the stairs on the side of the house into her room. We were both cold, but her room was so warm compared to outside.

"Where's your dad?" I asked Hope as she shut the door behind her

"He went out of town for the week. So yeah, the whole house is mine for the week." She explained as she wrung her wet hair out. "I'm going to get a shower; I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay up here though, my step mom's asleep down stairs."

"Alright..." I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Hey Odd..?" Hope said half an hour later, before coming into her room.

"Yeah..?" I replied

"How much did you say you loved me?" She asked in an almost shy voice.

"I love you Hope, I'd do anything for you! Hell, I'd do anything to be with you."

"Close your eyes…" She said as I heard the door creek open.

There was a pause, and then I felt something warm against my lips. I put my arms around her, but was surprised at what I felt. When I opened my eyes I knew I would never forget that night…


End file.
